Wario Vs Bandana Dee
Wario Dee.png|??? Wario_vs_BD.png|Shakaboy Wario vs Bandana Dee is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Mario vs Kirby, which prominent rival to Mario and Kirby who's short and occasionally helps them on adventures will win? Intro (Cue Invader) Nintendo heroes have faced many rivals during their adventures. Sometimes, their rivals end up helping them on their quests. Like Wario, rival/sometimes ally of Mario. And Bandanna Dee, rival/sometimes ally of Kirby. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Wario Wiz: Mario's made plenty of enemies like Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wart, Waluigi, etc. Boomstick: But out of all of his enemies, how the fuck did he get stuck fighting fat Donald Trump? Wiz: No idea. Boomstick: Anyway, Wario and Mario were once childhood friends, but Wario would accidentally fall into traps while playing with Mario, which ticked Wario off. Wiz: Thinking Mario was the cause of all his problems, Wario hypnotized Mario's entire kingdom and stole his castle while he was away saving Daisy. However, things weren't good for long as Mario eventually came back and... Boomstick: Beat the living shit out of him! Then for some reason, Wario turned into a midget. Wiz: Despite being fat, Wario is a power house, easily being one of the strongest Mario characters physically, being able to destroy bare brick with just his hands. Boomstick: Speaking of his strength, he's also got a powerful charge attack called the Shoulder Charge, which lets him plow through his enemies. He can also perform the famous Ground Pound, which can shake a castle. ''' Wiz: Wario also has power up pots like the Dragon Pot, which lets him shoot fire. The Jet Pot lets him fly around and the Viking Pot gives him more strength and lets him cling to ceilings. He can also bite his enemies with Chomp... '''Boomstick: Where he literally chews on you! Wiz: Ahem, Wario can also perform the Corkscrew, which is a air attack. He can also summon a bike from out of nowhere called the Wario Bike. He has an infinite number of bikes and can pull out another one in a short amount of time if the first one breaks. Boomstick: It can go up to 217 MPH. It also was apparently hard to make it because Wario's a goddamn fatass. Wiz: He also carries around a normal bucket that he can place on his opponent's head to blind them, in which the opponent can't take off unless someone else helps them. Boomstick: What the fuck's in those helmets? Some kind of brain magnet or something? Wario can also let it rip with his Wario Waft attack, a powerful fart attack which gets stronger the longer Wario holds it in. Because let's make him a fart joke as well. Wiz: He also carries around Bomb-Ombs, which are walking bombs, and if he eats some Nasty Garlic, he can become Wario-Man, his alternate form that upgrades his moves and makes him completely invincible and gives him flight. Boomstick: Wario is strong enough to lift a giant, bikini wearing dinosaur, is fast enough to outrun boulders Indiana Jones styles, and survived attacks from the Shake King, who's Small Planet Level as well as hurt him as well. He also made a dimensional teleporter in a few seconds and even beat a genie who created a planet. Wiz: However, he's lazy, greedy, arrogant and acts dumb. Wario: Greed is good. Greed makes you do great things. Greed loves old people, gold coins, and puppies. It will get you everything, even if you have to piledrive your enemies to do so. Dee The tyrannical King Dedede had declared himself the king of Dreamland. To enforce his unofficial "rule" he had an army of creatures named Waddle Dees. One of these Waddle Dees was stronger and more loyal than any of the others. His name, was Bandanna Waddle Dee. As Kirby stepped forward to oppose Dedede's rule the Bandana Dee was sent out to fight him. He...didn't do so well against the pink puff, but over time he did become stronger. Also over time King Dedede mellowed out and as he eventually became an ally of Kirby, so did Bandana Waddle Dee. BD's weapon of choice is the spear. With it he can perform Spear Thrusts in any direction, the Moon Drop while aerial or throw up to 3 spears at once at the target. By jabbing the spear multiple times in quick succession he can throw a flurry of strikes known as the Multispear Attack, and by twirling the spear above his head he can fly via the Spear Copter technique. This spear has the additional ability to become a latch for climbing on ropes. If he can't use the Spear Copter for whatever reason he can double jump in mid-air a seemingly infinite number of times to achieve some sort of pseudo-flight. If he's ever in a pinch from taking too much damage he can fully heal himself with a Maxim Tomato. If he wants to avoid damage altogether he can use the Invincibility Candy to, well, make himself invincible. Through some form of meditation the Dee can teleport and turn intangible. By mimicking some of Kirby's copy abilities he can turn into a torpedo-shooting submarine or summon a small cannon that can be turned into a Gatling gun. Bandana Dee has left a crack on a planet visible from space, fought off a pair of evil hands better than Kirby could, taken hits from Kirby, can survive getting launched out of a cannon and helped defeat Magolor. Though he's pretty much helpless without his spear, Bandana Waddle Dee proven that he can keep up with the hard-hitters of the Kirby series. "Thank you for protecting everyone in the kingdom when Landia EX went berserk! Things may look peaceful now, but tough times are always around the bend... I suspect that more challenging battles are in your future! The only one who can save the world...is you! I believe in you, Kirby! Good luck!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In Dream Land, Wario was driving his Wario Bike over to Dedede's castle planning on stealing Dedede's money. Dedede sees this from the top of his balcony alongside Bandana Dee. Dedede: That no good thief be tryin' to steal my dough! Get him, Dee! Bandana Dee jumps off the balcony and performs the Moon Drop, flying down at Wario. The two collide, which hits Wario and knocks him off his bike. The bike was sent flying into the castle wall, causing it to explode. Wario angrily gets up and gets into a fighting stance. FIGHT! Wario starts the fight by punching Bandana Dee three times before kicking him backwards, which sends Dedede's right hand man flying. Bandana Dee gets up and throws spears at Wario. Wario quickly dodges them and goes for a Shoulder Ram. The Shoulder Ram hits Bandana Dee and sends him flying. Wario then continues the combo by grabbing Bandana Dee and piledriving him. Wario: Wahaha! Wario then goes for a Ground Pound, but Bandana Dee rolls out of the way and performs the Spear Thrust, slashing Wario with his spear. Wario recovers and throws a punch, but Bandana Dee ducks and performs the Spear Copter, which slashes Wario multiple times and sends him flying back. Bandana Dee flies over to Wario's location and tries to Moon Drop him again, but Wario dodged and equipped the Viking Pot. Wario then proceeds to perform a Bull Charge, slamming into BD and stabbing him with his horns. Wario then performs a punch-kick combo before performing his Down Smash. Bandana Dee gets up and throws some spears at Wario, who catches them and breaks tem. Wario then equips the Dragon Pot and shoots a stream of fire at Bandana Dee. BD uses his weird jumping skills to go over the fire and kick Wario in the back and makes him lose his power up. Wario: I'm a gonna destroy you, you little twat! Wario then performs the Earthshake Punch, which stuns Dee. While Dee was stunned, Wario performed the Ground Pound, slamming into Bandana Dee and doing damage. Wario then grabs Bandana Dee and performs his Chomp move, where he chews on Bandana Dee. Wario then spits him out and performs another Shoulder Ram, which knocks Dee away. Bandana Dee pulls out a Maximum Tomato and heals himself. Bandana Dee sees Wario driving towards him on his bike, so BD uses his teleportation to move out of the way. Wario sees this, so he turns around the bike and drives at Dee again. This time, he hits Dee, which launches Dee away. Wario jumps towards Dee, but was hit by Bandana Dee's Moon Drop, which launches Wario and Dee into the ground. Bandana Dee gets up and uses his Invincible Candy. While invincible, he starting slashing the crap out of Wario with his Spear, before using a jumping kick to knock Wario into a tree. Wario realizes he might be outmatched, so he eats a piece of garlic and turns into Wario Man. Now as Wario Man, Wario Man flies into Bandana Dee and starts punching him with everything he got. Since the candy wore off, this launched Bandana Dee backwards. Wario Man then flies into the air and performs his Up Air multiple times. Wario Man then continues to combo Bandana Dee before performing a fart which launches Bandana Dee into the ground and hurts him. The Wario Man form ends as Wario hops to the ground and prepares to kill his enemy. However, he was met with a Gatling gun that fired at him. Wario sees the bullets and runs around them, dodging them. While Wario was dodging, Bandana Dee turned into a torpedo shooting submarine. He started firing torpedos at Wario, which hit. Wario then gets flung into the Gatling Gun, where he gets shot multiple times. Bandana Dee then turns back to normal and throws a spear into Wario's chest, which impales him and kills him. KO! *Bandana Dee grabs Wario's dead body and throws it into the water. *Since Wario is dead, Waluigi becomes the new CEO of WarioWare. Results Wario's biggest advantages were in versatility and intelligence. Unfortunately for him, he was outdone by Dee in about everything else. Wario has defeated planet level enemies, but BD has proven he is comparable to Kirby, who can destroy worlds with just 1/4 of his power. Bandana Dee was faster, more skilled, likely more durable, and his meditative powers could allow him to phase through Wario's attacks. Looks like Wario just impaled in comparison to Dee. The winner is Bandana Waddle Dee. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Cropfist Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music